Esmeralda
Esmeralda Esmeralda (Microcutts) out to deceive Megara and the other gifted people for her advantage and Hades. While trying to gain the trust of the good gifted folk, she is also secretly deceiving the villains as well. Though she gets along and considers some of them friends, Hades did say he wanted all gifted people. Though she may regret this in the end. Powers Esmeralda absorbs the life out of anyone or anything that touch her flesh. What she doesn't know yet is that when someone does come in contact with her, she temporarily takes in that other persons' memories and even a tiny sample of their power. Esmeralda has always been a bitter child. Not being able to touch anyone has weighed down on her a bit. She accepts that she can never be normal. She boasts that she loves being abnormal and unique, but deep inside she wishes that she could at least have a gift more than a curse. Esmeralda has a bit of a bipolar disorder. Her emotions are always going up and down within seconds. This usually makes her feeling of guilt come through at times. But then a second later she could care less about using people. History Esmeralda killed her mother during birth due to her curse. She had been raised on the streets most of her life. While dancing to get some money, she had caught the eye of a soldier. She took him home, and being caught up in the moment, forgot all about her curse. The soldier had gone into a coma. Esmeralda was thrown into prison, there she was tested and abused by doctors. After some time, Hades revealed himself to her. He offered her a deal; he would get her out of captivity, and she would learn all she could about the gifted ones. To persuade her even further, Hades offered a gift: Steele. Steele was created to protect her, he would be apart of her, so in result would not die unless she did. Intrigued and having no other options, she accepted. Not long after she was abducted and put on a stake to be burned for reasons she did not know by Gaston, who was bewitched by Dimitri. As she began to burn, Gaston snapped out of his trance and untied Esmeralda down. After waking up and having a few nasty words with him, Gaston transformed into what he truly was and ordered him to leave. Now, Esmeralda is trying to connect with others like her, to get to know them as Hades ordered. Current situation Steele has lead the way to Dimitri's hideout. But when she arrives, Dimitri and Aurora are just leaving, not leaving much of an impression. She is left with who she thinks to be Moses, but is in fact Eros. Eros, being the God of sexuality, has this strange aura of luring arousal. Esmeralda picks up on this and is in a state of confusion. She introduces herself to Eros, being interested in him. And Eros notices her womanly curves and returns the interest. Steele however, senses something false and untrusting in this Moses. And being so connected to Esmeralda, she senses it too and quickly puts her guard up. Eros enjoys her little fuss and continues with his buisness. While Esmeralda is contemplating whether or not to stay in this place alone with him, still, she made a promise to Hades. Category:Villains